


【马东】监视者

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *重组家庭*有偷kui情节，虚构剧情请勿模仿*应该是畜生文学





	【马东】监视者

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——从一开始就被盯上了。

 

 

 

 

15岁的李马克第一次见到14岁的李东赫的时候，对方穿着洗的发白的校服一脸乖巧地站在门口，微微靠在一旁笑眯眯的母亲怀里。李马克他爸简单介绍了一下，诸如我和这位阿姨再婚了，从今天起母子俩就和我们是一家人了，你要好好对自己的弟弟云云，然后推了推一动不动杵在那儿的他儿子。

李马克对李东赫的妈妈——不，现在也是他的妈妈了——礼貌地鞠了个躬，然后对李东赫点了点头。对继父问过好的李东赫一双圆圆的眼睛看向李马克骨碌碌地转，

“以后多多关照了，马克哥哥。”

 

 

 

 

 

新生活进行得很平稳，除了东赫偶尔对自己恶作剧，但是每次都很有分寸，被说一下就马上收敛，父母都当作小孩之间的打闹一笑而过，李马克也不计较，顶多捏捏弟弟的脸或者脖子。然后李东赫就吃吃地笑，眨巴着眼睛跟李马克道歉。

李东赫的声音很特别，细而清亮，和妈妈的声音很像，不同的是妈妈的声音是单纯的甜，李东赫声音的甜里掺杂着一丝俏皮，像入口时甘甜但入喉时又变得清凉的薄荷巧克力。

“东赫的声音真好听。”他有时候会这么夸一下李东赫。

李东赫笑得灿烂，李马克说完反而不好意思了，扭头避开李东赫的视频或者——在大部分情况下——干脆走回自己房间。

李东赫就站在原地看他哥的背影，一直看到李马克消失在他的视线里。

 

 

 

 

 

“哥哥~”  
“吃瓜嘛？刚冰好的哦”

放假以后的天气变得很热，李马克的家居服变得越来越清凉，今天直接换成了背心短裤，正趴在沙发上无所事事，李东赫从厨房里探出一颗小脑袋。

“啊，好哦，谢啦”

李东赫身上套着一件宽大的衬衫端着切好的西瓜走到沙发旁，拿了一片放在嘴里，然后一屁股坐到李马克旁边，靠在软垫上晃着腿。

“呀，你又不穿裤子”  
李马克瞥了一眼李东赫的腿。

“明明穿了内裤的…”李东赫撅着嘴嘀咕，“太热了嘛，而且爸爸妈妈都不在家，有什么要紧的”然后手轻轻拽了拽灰色的短裤边。

那双修长笔直又光滑的腿依旧在晃来晃去，让李马克移不开视线。

李马克焦躁的不行，随手拿了两片西瓜。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

李东赫在这种季节总是不知道有意还是无意地对李马克露出大片的皮肤，比如凸起的锁骨，后颈与背部相连的地方，还有，一直露到离胯部大概10cm处的腿。

他没有问过李东赫为什么这样，因为对方的一举一动都非常自然，也许只是他李马克自己自作多情，他根本不知道怎么开口。

况且李东赫也没有对他做什么。一切都再正常不过。

他没来由地想起和李东赫第一次见面的那天，也是这样的仲夏的大热天，比自己矮一个头的弟弟低头摆弄着校服短裤的边缘，抬起头和他交换了一个纯净无添加的微笑。

四年过去了，李马克和李东赫一起暴风成长，李东赫现在比他哥矮半个头不到，腿长长了也变结实了，原本纤细的身材多了一分圆润和性感。声音变得低了一点但还是像黄莺的声音一样清脆动人。而在更多方面他并没有变，还是爱吃辣味拉面配泡菜和米饭，还是喜欢捉弄哥哥，还是喜欢穿高腰牛仔裤和短裤……

李东赫纯净的笑变得有一点点俏皮，但是只要他对自己笑了，整个世界都被照亮了。

他太迷人了。

血缘关系的缺失让李马克放任自己的流氓想法在脑内疯狂生长，家庭关系的表面联系又让他只能沉默着忍耐。

【我可以亲亲他吗？】

【我想和他做那种事情】

【男生之间会怎么做呢】

他窝在卧室里在日记本上写了几句，马上慌张地草草涂掉。

现在还不可以。

克制住。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——无法忍耐是人类的本性。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

上一次李马克偷偷溜到网吧还是刚上高中的时候，这回到了法定年龄了，他却反而比之前显得更做贼心虚。

坐在最里面的一间隔间的他把鸭舌帽帽檐又压低了一点，从裤子口袋里掏出一个u盘。

安装驱动。打开文件夹。点击，播放。

房间里的东西有点凌乱，一个少年的身影模糊地出现在远处，然后逐渐变大，变近，最后停在画面左下角。

少年的侧脸，怎么看都是李东赫。

李马克觉得自己真是无可救药，明明可以用更合理更直接的方式向弟弟表明自己的心意，他却最终选择了这种龌龊的方式……就那么难以启齿吗？难道不是自己那点不值一提的自尊心在作祟？

事已至此，已经没有退路了，他不是圣人，他没法控制住自己的疯长的欲望。

屏幕里的李东赫像往常一样坐在床边晃着两条光裸的腿，像想起了什么一样，从床上弹起来走到书桌前。

只有椅子在拍摄视角范围内，李马克有点遗憾地轻叹了口气，这次安摄像头安的有点匆忙，下次得调整好角度，这么想的时候李东赫的电脑里传出了翻找东西的悉悉索索的声音，然后是一个略低的男声，

“笔记呢……哦哦在这儿……”

李马克条件反射般点了暂停，退回去把这句话重放了一遍。

“哦哦在这儿……”

不可能，这个声音……

自己是没睡好听错了吧，也许东赫只是在看电视剧之类的……以前也见他看过。

之后一片安静，只听得见李东赫用笔之类的东西敲桌子的声音。

更多的轻而杂的声音细碎地传出，分不清是谁的视频的声音，李马克一头雾水，紧接着终于看见李东赫的脑袋出现在视线内——

他仰着头大口大口地喘着气，夹杂在其中的是嘴里模糊不清地在嘟囔着什么。

什么情况……李马克将音量放大，一直调到最大音量。

 

 

 

“马……马克……哥……马克呀……”

 

 

 

 

李马克觉得自己脑袋里绷着的一根弦突然嘣的一声断了。  
他在叫自己？？

不，冷静一点，李马克，世界上叫马克的人这么多，也不一定就是你啊，李马克不断地靠掐自己的手腕让自己把冲到喉咙口的尖叫咽回去。

李东赫电脑里传出的像自己的声音一样的男生。

李东赫口中的马克。

Shit……

李马克不敢也不愿相信，原来不只是自己在窥视李东赫，这个让人捉摸不透的家伙也在偷窥自己吗？

要疯了。

李马克泄了气似的拔掉了u盘，机械地站了起来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“哦，哥，回来啦……嗯？怎么啦？”

李东赫正窝在沙发上吃泡芙，身上套着宽松的长T恤，听见钥匙声扭头看向一言不发站在门口的马克。

“你是不是都知道？”

 

“知道啥？你洗澡的时候不爱关门？”

“我认真的。”

李马克一步步走到李东赫身前，弯下腰，用审视犯人的目光注视着他。

李东赫脸上的笑意逐渐消失，冷冷地盯着哥哥。

“嗯，我什么都知道。”

“是你先开始的吗？”

“谁先开始还重要吗？怎么，监视自己的家人还得分个道德高下？嗯？谁比谁强到哪儿去？”

李马克被这一番机关枪一样的诘问弄得哑口无言，攥紧了垂下的拳头。

李东赫的眼神却马上柔和了起来，举足无措地低下头。然而接下来的话，谁听都只是在嘲讽李马克。

“是我不好……早知道哥也喜欢我我就应该直接和你坦白……”  
“但是哥看起来又不像是会正面接受的人呢，宁可偷偷的和我做一样的事也不会承认的吧……”

李马克突然觉得很丧气，自己是长辈朋友和晚辈，所有人口中聪明又努力还乐于助人的优等生，几乎完美无缺，在他疯狂地爱着的弟弟面前他所有被隐藏起来的黑暗面和污点却无所遁形，血淋淋地暴露在外面。为什么事情会变成这样……

李东赫带着轻蔑和愠怒的表情并没有让情况好转，李马克只觉得自己怒火中烧到只想狠狠地揍这小子一顿，虽然他完全不占理。

他没想到李东赫是先动手的那个，直接一步跨坐到李马克腿上，李马克隔着T恤的布料感觉到一丝异样，不等他多加思考李东赫已经钳住他的下巴强硬地吻了上去。

措手不及的李马克被吻到呼吸困难才想起来猛地推开李东赫，“你他妈疯了吗？？”

李东赫嘴角还挂着带出的津液，歪头看向哥哥，李马克才发觉到底是哪里不对劲了——

“真空？！”李马克吼道，顺势掐了一下李东赫紧实圆润的臀部。

李东赫笑了，然后迅速冷脸，把手搭在李马克肩膀上，定定地看着他。

 

 

 

 

“你不是一直想上了我吗？”

 

 

“今天如你所愿，就当是惩罚哦？”

 

 

——疯了，真的疯了。

 

李马克无力地想。李东赫的后面一直不安分地蹭着自己鼓起的裤裆，简直火上浇油。

 

 

“是男人有本事就艹死我，来。”

 

 

 

 

李马克并不觉得在客厅的沙发上做爱是个好主意，毕竟父母随时可能回来，一开门就能看见满室春光，不得活剥了他们的皮不可。

“马克哥pabo啊，他俩出差去了下周一才回来。”

趴在李马克胯间忘情地舔弄那根巨物的李东赫抬起头轻描淡写地说道，被李马克一只大手又按了回去。

“少他妈废话，不想被我干翻就给我好好舔。”

“哥哥原来这么黄暴的吗……哈哈……正合我意哦……”论骚话，李马克离这个神奇的弟弟还差得远。

李东赫不知怎的口活极佳，不一会儿就把李马克浑身舒爽地弄射了两次。这让有过不多的异性性经验的李马克也非常惊讶，李东赫当然是男人吧？舌头的柔软度和灵活度却超乎他的想象。

他顺着东赫巧克力一般光滑的脊背把目光停在那对浑圆挺翘的屁股上，以前没注意，原来这小孩有这么性感的地方——不如说，他全身上下每一处地方都是性感的，那种让自己看一眼就又浑身发热不知所以的致命的诱人的性感。

渐入佳境，他不自觉地身子向后仰，用手背遮挡住自己的双眼，并不是因为羞耻或者什么，而是…实在是太舒服了，他一下子明白了禁果之所以为禁果，正是因为其诱人而可怕的无尽头的蛊惑和魅力。

透过手指的缝隙他看见李东赫伸出小小的舌尖舔了一下嘴角的津液，起身回到一开始的动作，跨坐在自己已被褪去裤子的下身，发出一声满意的长叹。

没有多余的动作或停顿，李东赫扶住仍然微勃的李马克的性器让其缓慢而结实地整根没入自己温暖黏滑的内腔，淫靡的水声瞬间不绝于耳。

“你他妈…慢点……不痛啊？？”

李东赫愣了一下，然后露出了无意识般的邪恶的表情。

“哥原来也会担心我啊……”

李马克觉得自己的心脏被狠狠地捶了一下，他还在责怪自己吗…？本来应该全心呵护他倾听他的心意的哥哥，最后变成了可憎的监视者……

然后李东赫挽住了他的脖子。

“东赫最喜欢这样的哥哥了噢❤”

……艹。

李马克狠了心似的开始第一轮疯狂野蛮的冲刺，李东赫瞬时双眼失去焦点，半闭着眼仰起头放浪地叫，音量大到李马克突然有点担心隔壁人家会不会听到。

李东赫可没心思想找个，他现在只知道怎么让李马克，他可恨而可爱的马克哥哥，更用力一点把他艹到连浪叫都叫不动，他没有看到过李马克的那个勃起时候的样子，哪怕录像里也神奇地没有录到过，然而今天让他用更直观的方式体验到了……

李马克又一记深顶，直接把李东赫的魂魄顶到九霄云外，这家伙的体力真是不容小觑，明明平时挺闷挺安静一男的，到了这时候和力气用不完的幼虎一样，他或许真的会被干死……虽然这样也算如愿以偿——

“李东赫。”

李马克冷冰冰的声音猝然响起，吓得李东赫微微颤了一下。

这是李马克第一次叫自己的全名吧？怎么了，生气了吗？

李马克毫无波澜的表情又倏地舒展开来，调皮地笑了一下，

 

“没啥，就想试试叫一下你全名你会啥反应…”  
“东赫好可爱，虽然还是很欠揍”

 

你tm……李东赫气得捶了一下李马克，傻哥哥只在那里吃吃地笑。出于报复心理，上位的小恶魔恶作剧般地收紧了一下后腔的括约肌。

“嘶！太紧了……东赫我道歉嘛别这样……呜……”

“知道错了吗？？”

“知道了……老婆放过我啦……”

李马克这个一根筋的钢铁直男也有放骚话撩人的时候？真少见，不过还挺刺激，李东赫像奖励哥哥似的在他脸上亲了一口，嘴上丝毫没有饶过哥哥的意思，

“你老婆会监视你哦？不要紧？”

李马克把头贴在李东赫颈窝轻轻地蹭了蹭。

“不需要你监视。”

 

 

 

 

“我的一切都可以给你看。”

 

 

 

 

李东赫得逞般的用甜而清脆的声音放肆地笑了出来。

 

——真是……

 

——被这小子完全套牢了啊。

 

 

 

 

 

属于两人的仲夏已经到来，谁也没有预料到这段见不得光的关系开始得如此突然。从猫眼里偷窥到的，最终是对方的饿狼般的眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

以后怎么办呢……李马克打了个哈欠，看向怀里因疲劳而熟睡的李东赫。

 

 

 

以后的事以后再说吧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————TBC——————


End file.
